A Heartless Ate Our Homework
by TornAngelWings
Summary: A story of three girls who get kidnapped by Organization XIII, only God knows why. Your fear is misplaced; It's the Organization you should be worried about. Previously known as Eevee-san
1. Chapter 1

Jeven- This is the biggest spazz you could ever dream of being conceived. She has an unhealthy infatuation with the color green. Occasionally hilarious, extremely amusing to those of high intellect. She'll be very interesting when meeting up with the organization...

Nala- The creepy emo with a morbid and sarcastic sense of humor. She has been known to carry around a lighter just to bask in its glory. She can be found in a high, off of some random stance in the air, causing her to develop ADHD...

Lacey - A wannabe counrty girl who keeps us all sane. Good in a mathpentathalon, and has her own special spurts of hyperness. Fond of finding a cozy space to hunker down and read a good book from cover to cover.....

------------------x

Jeven, Nala, and Lacey were enjoying a lovely song protruding from the television about a certain pink starfish, when a portal appeared quite suddenly. A black boot poked out followed by a leg, and so on, until another pink person stood before the girls. "You shall come with us!" He said as two more portals allowed Xigbar and Vexen to enter. The girls looked at the people they had always talked about meeting.

"Squee!" The three of them glomped Marluxia. "He smells yummy!" Jeven squeeled burying her face in his chest. "Umm..." Marluxia stuttered. Nala stood back suddenly. "Where are we going?" Not what do you want from us, or we'll never give into your antics, or CALL THE COPS! No, where are we going... Marluxia obviously didn't expect them to cooperate so easily. "Um, The Castle That Never Was..." Lacey started to do the cabbage patch dance. "Score!" She called out. Nala held her hand out to Lacey for some aggressive fiving. "We get to see Zexy!" They screamed.

"If I was you, which, thankfully, I'm not, I wouldn't call him that." Xigbar said as he examined his cuticles. (_Man_ly...) "He gets a little moody at those comments." Vexen nodded vigariously, smiling. "OMIGAWD!" Jeven shouted. "A PUPPY JUST DIED!" Xigbar laughed. "Knuckles, Dudette Number one!" He stuck out his fist to Jeven. She punched it heavily and Xigbar clutched his hand. "OW!" He cried out. Jeven snickered.

"And who may I ask is the mastermind of this plan?" Nala asked. "Cause they need to get a greeting card." The Organization members looked at each other funny. "Umm..." Vexen spoke up. "Me...?" The three girls gave each other an evil look before advancing on Vexen slowly. Jeven and Lacey kicked him in the shin. "Where do I kick?!" Nala wailed. Then a smile crossed her face. She ran up to him and kicked him right between the legs. He clutched at himself as he fell to the ground. Nala laughed maniacally earning herself a knuckle touch from Xigbar. "Solid." She said

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "All right now, enough mingling. You three will come with us, we'll go to some meetings, blah blah blah. Any questions?" Nala raised her hand. Marluxia seemed to look over his "Choices" before saying. "Yes, you in the creepy pants." Nala looked down at her black and red zebra striped skinny jeans before saying, "Can we bring snacks?" Marluxia gave her a dumbfounded look. "No." He said. "Okay, great. Thanks. I'll go get some stuff." Nala ran off, pulling Jeven an Lacey with her.

The girls came back about half an hour later. Jeven was equipped with enough stuff to supply France. She had two backpacks slung over her shoulder, a large purse in one hand, and a cart filled with various gelatin snacks. Lacey returned with two bags and a fish bowl. "Can I bring my fish, Marluxia, Marluxia?"

"Hmm..."he pondered the thought for a few spare seconds. "I suppose, since its named after me." Lacey tilted her head. "What are you talking about? My fish isn't named after you, you're named after my fish." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"In that case, no." With that Lacey pouted and murmured her goodbyes to her beloved pink fish.

"Ok...Roll call. I, Vexen. Xigbar. Marluxia. Number One, Number... Where's number Two?" Vexen looked around for the girl with the awesome zebra-print skinny jeans. Nala poked her head in from the kitchen. "I'm hear. Just finishing my packing. All done now." She walked in with two bags, ready for action.

"Alright...Number Two is present...and Number Three..." He paused to see Lacey writting something on a piece of paper. "She's here as well. So, we are good to go. You have three minutes until departure." Vexen looked at the clock on the wall.

"AHHH! ANOTHER PUPPY DIED! WHAT DID THOSE PUPPIES EVER DO TO YOU!!!?!?!?!?!" Jeven screeched, falling on her knees.

Lacey smiled triumphantly. "I have a note for my family. I suggest you two write one as well." She flashed her piece of paper in front of thier faces. Once all three notes were written, she tapped them to the cabinets. She grabbed her cell and charger and they all returned to the playroom/former garage.

"We are ready." All three said simultaneously.

Before the girls knew what was happening, they were thrown into a swirling death trap. "The swirls! Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!" Nala screamed, falling to her knees. Marluxia blinked. "It's just a portal, you'll live." He watched dumbfounded as all three sank to their knees, screaming random phrases along the lines of "Por Qua! Por Qua!" and "Este es mi burro!" in horrible Spanish accents.

"I see why The Superior gave us this job. He didn't want to dirty his hands..." Xigbar rolled his eyes, and bent down picking up Nala by the arm. "Let's go Dudette Numero Dos." His example was followed by Vexen, who bent down to pick up Lacey, who screamed "Pedophile!" at the top of her lungs when he touched her. He let go quickly, and she got up by herself. That earned a "Low Five" from II.

When they stood up to continue on, a flash of light shot down through the portal, slicing it in half. Rain poured down, making the ground slippery and obscuring the travelers' eyesight. The amigas glanced around. "Marluxia! Xigbar! Vexen?" Lacey called out frantically. "Girls! Stay Calm! Whatever you do, don't go anywhere!"

"What a stupid thing to say in a portal!" Nala shouted in the direction of the Organizations' voices.

"I feel like I can fly!" Jeven sang in a loopy voice. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO MARLY!"

"I AM NO DOG!" Marluxia's voice reached their ears. (A/N haha! a pun! Get it? Marly&Me....)

The girls ended up eventually in a dark rainy field, inhabited by an inumorous amount of heartless. "AAAAAAHH!" the girls squeeled together, running around in circles. _Looks like we have our work cut out for us. _a heartless thought.

The girls ran for their lives through the crowd of heartless, and finally got out of the hord of monsters. They ended up in front of the Castle That Never Was. Convenient. They banged violently on the door. Vexen opened the door, but at the first sight of the girls, slammed the door in their faces. "VEXEN, YOU STUPID HERMAPHRODITE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I"LL BE KICKING YOUR SKINNY BUTT FROM NOW TILL NEXT THURSDAY!" Nala yelled, reaching the end of her deteriorating patience stick. the door opened a crack. "Good boy. All the way open now. Good, Vexen." THe door opend all the way and the girls rushed in.

"Vexen, you're a meaner!" Jeven said. "You made us stay outside in the rain!"

"Yeah! Rain is wet!" Lacey shouted.

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BEAT YOU SENSELESS RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I PREFER TO STAY DRY!" Nala shoved a finger accusingly at the man in question. "YOU NEED TO EXPERIENCE EXTREME PAIN!"

Vexen took that as his que to run. And run he did. For an old man, he ran fast. All the way to the Room Where Nothing Gathers. The other thirteen members were waiting anxiously to meet their proteges. They all stared in amazement as the old man ran in, followed by three teenage girls. "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM LIVE!" Nala screeched with Jeven and Lacey by her sides.

Vexen portaled to his seat, safely out of reach of the pain-hungry girls. "C'MON DOWN HERE YOU COWARD AND BE A MAN!" Jeven yelled, shaking her fist in the air ultra-dramatically.

Xemnas then decided that if he wanted a IV in his precious organization, he would need to step in. "Cease. Sit. Now." His hood was down so his creepy, yet uber cool orange eyes were showing. "Yes, Father!" All three sat simultaneously on the floor. "I will disregard that comment..." Xemnas replied after like two minutes of mulling it over. (He must have a lisp or somthing, how long it takes him to talk! No offense if you have a lisp or ADHD my dear readers.)

"You three....are to stay here for the night...and tomorrow we will brief you on what is going on...."Xemnas said slowly, as if he was talking to the mentally handicapped.

Nala raised her hand. Xemnas seemed to look over all three before answering. "Yes...erm....Introductions are needed..."

"I'm Jeven!" Jeven piped up, now standing up. "I like the color green, and chopstick helpers, and running around singing songs, and..."

"Ok, then, moving on, you...." Xemnas pointed towards the short-haired brunette.

"Er, I'm Lacey, and I like video games, fictional characters, reading, Jello, and Coffee...." She began.

Nala cut her off. "I'm Nala. I like dinosaurs. 'Nuff said." Lacey coughed loudly. "Leinaala. That's her real name."

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU KNOW I PREFER NALA!" She jumped at Lacey, who tumbled out of the way, screaming for mercy, making vain promises of chocolate cake and rainbows if she let up.

Xemnas said nothing, only turing to instruct Xigbar, Marluxia, and Vexen to deliver the three teens to their rooms for the night, the fight still going on in the background.

----------------x

**And so the story begins. R & R. Pwease. With cake and sprinkles, ketchup and mustard on top. ^.^ We don't own Kingdom Hearts, If we did, we'd be filthy rich.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls flopped down on their respective beds. All in the same room. They were close and all but the castle was friggin ginormous and they couldn't get their own rooms? Had the organization ever heard of privacy?

"Who can sleep with Zexion somewhere out there?" Lacey sighed longingly.

Nala rolled over and stared intently at Jeven. Jeven started freaking. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?!" A slow, devious smile spread across Nala's lips, a rare occasion. "OOOH!" Jeven shouted. "I get it! You have formulated a master plan of _evil_!"

"No, Jeven, I just have to pee." Nala retorted sarcastically. "Yes I have a plan. Now find me some scissors, duct tape, and a magic marker!"

"All I have is a Sharpie. Will that work?" Lacey said holding up a black permanent marker.

"Excellent."

--

"Jev." Nala whispered. "Go scope it out." Jeven nodded and solemnly crept forward into the dark hallway. a few seconds later, a quiet "Clear" could be heard. Lacey and Nala followed Jeven out silently until they came to a door. Nala slung a black backpack onto the floor and dug through it after signaling to Lacey to pick the lock.

"Nala, maybe this isn't a good idea…. We could get in big trouble if we're caught….."She swallowed hard.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! So what if we get in trouble? What's the worst that could happen?"

Lacey was momentarily frozen as she envisioned the various forms of torture that could be brought upon them from the organization.

"All righty then!" Lacey ignored her inner voice, one that resembled Kim Possible's, much to her annoyance, and began to pick the lock. After a few awkward moments of confusion on Lacey's part, she had successfully hacked the lock with only some scissors.

"Ok, Operation CAKE is a go!" Lacey whispered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Lacey, I told you, it Operation LAMPSTAND!" Nala scolded.

Jeven popped in. "Oh...I wrote it down in our Mission log as Operation MAGENTA..."

Nala face palmed. "Jeven, you rhino turd. What is wrong with you!?"

The next few moments consisted of slapping back in forth until Lacey conveniently intervened. "Eh...Don't we have a prank to carry out?" she reminded them gently. That caught the attention of the two other teens and the mission was back on.

Jeven broke out a video camera and handed it to Lacey. "You video tape, Nala and I will do the dirty work."

Lacey giggled evilly as she received the camera, turning it on herself and pushing the record button.

"Hello and welcome to the down under....in the basement. We are in a member's personal, off-limits room, and we shall prank said member! And don't forget, try this at home and don't forget to brush your teeth!" She whispered obnoxiously. The camera turned to Jeven and Nala.

Jeven was currently duct-taping the member's mouth shut. He didn't seem to notice as he continued snoring. Jev giggled as she duct taped his ankles together. At this time, Nala was drawing a thin mustache and a goatee on said member. She smirked and she gave him a uni-brow and wrote "I'm a Gummy Bear" across his forehead.

All three girls giggled together as they retreated back to their room for the night.

--

The pre-programmed alarm clock beeped ominously at 8:30 a.m., much to Nala's distaste, I mean seriously, they probably heard her in Libya, so eventually all the girls were out of bed. They jumped when a tiny dusk slinked into their current room. _My lieges, breakfast is in thirty minutes. if you are late, the consequences will be burdensome. _Jeven disregarded this comment entirely as she huggled the lesser nobody. "Hey lil' guy! I'm gunna name you Michelle!" _Um....M-my liege, I a-am male... _Jeven rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Your new name is Geff." The dusk almost seemed to have sweatdropped. _Yes, my liege... _"Yay! You're gunna be my lil' buddy! C'mon Geff! Let's go to breakfast!"

The girls and their captive skipped down the three flights of steps and into the dining room. A few of the members were present, all dressed in their PJs. Good thing too, the girls had forgotten to change.

Larxene was sitting at her assigned seat, wearing a long, silky nightgown. On her head was an eye-mask. Marluxia drifted nearby, wearing a long pink bathrobe. Axel walked in through another door, wearing only a muscle shirt and black flamey boxers. Demyx was only wearing boxers. Roxas was present, wearing Popau fruit footie pajamas.

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord strolled in, wearing white tee-shirts and boxers. Not very creative. A few members were still absent. Then again, they did have fifteen minutes before 9:00...

The girls made their presence known as they skipped in singing the Water-buffalo song. Jeven was wearing a white tee-shirt with different colored polka dots stacked around the bottom. In bold letters it read, **The Ball Pit: No one escapes alive**. On her feet were a pair of overly-fluffy slippers and her pants were green with candy canes. Nala was wearing a plain black tee with black sweat shorts. She wore white and black striped knee socks. Lacey was wearing a black tank top with **Drace Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing-Ferret **written in white. She had multi-colored plaid short-shorts. She however, was barefoot. The small dusk lurked behind them in the hallway.

They got peculiar looks, I mean, who wouldn't singing a veggie tale's song? Try it someday. All the wangsters will stare and plot your death. The girls only grinned. "Good morning!"

Demyx hopped over. "Hi! I'm Demyx! Number Nine, the Melodious Nocturne." He offered his hand to shake.

Lacey grabbed it first. "Hello..."she said shyly. He grinned in response. He turned to shake the hands of the two others. "Let me introduce you to those who are down here right now...Over there is Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar, but you know him. Then my main dudes, Axel and Roxas. Sitting down already are Marluxia and Larxene....you already know Marluxia...." His face grew grave. "Be careful around here, its not really safe....Let me show ya around after breakfast!" he chirped, his mysterious mood disappearing.

"Yeah...ok." Nala sweatdropped. Non-existent mood swings seemed to happy alot around here.

**Ok then! Here is chapter two! We don't own almost everything in this story! Next chapter the Organization will play a much bigger roll. Who exactly did the girls torture? Find out next chapter! And there will be no romance in this fanfiction. No Mary-sues here, only obsessions with certain characters. It adds to the humor!**

**Sneak Peak: How the freak did you do that Jev?**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers.

Sorry I haven't updated this story! Nala is moving to Washington! So we are trying to spend as much time as possible with her before she leaves. She is also an important character, so It's hard to write without her! Updates will be soon.

TornAngelWings

Previously, Eevee-san


	4. Important Notice

**I know everyone who reads this is gonna eat me. -_-**

**Yes, I do plan on updating. Sometime this summer, fo shizz. Nala moved back down here to Arizona. So now we can actually write together. Thank you for the kind reviews, loyal readers!**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
